The Whirlpool of Stars
by McChekirkhan
Summary: After being rebuilt after the attack by Romulan, Nero. The USS Excelsior is on a new embarking mission into space. However what was once thought to be a normal mission the crew suddenly find themselves in deaths hands. Also aboard the ship is Admiral Christopher Pike, who is on his own mission to help a doctor find her father who is also in Starfleet, who he knows rather well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Right so yes this is my first ever chapter for my first ever story! I hope you all like it but before you go on to reading it I would like to thank my friend Grace also known as McCoy as she can be a bit of a hold back at times lol Just like McCoy can be to Kirk kind of that situation, so that's all I have to say so please read on and I hope you enjoy also please comment I would love to hear what you think about it :)**_

"Captain they're locking weapons on us!" A voice from the bridge exclaims.

This was shortly followed by a massive explosion to the hull of the ship which caused the whole ship to shudder in the silence of space.

"Captain we can't take another hit like that, our shields are it 54% and failing!" Another voice shouts out, this time much deeper than the last.

Another torpedo fire soon followed, which resulted in the severe weakening of the shields.

"Captain we have now lost the shields! What do we do now?" The deeper voice asked.

"Can we retreat from the Klingons?" The hesitant Captain asked.

"No Captain, that hit has severely damaged our warp core, there is no chance we will be able to fix it before they fire their next torpedo, even if we fire back it will do us no good..." The first officer was soon interrupted by the Captain.

"What do you suggest, Admiral?" The Captain asked.

The Captain turned around to the ageing Admiral Christopher Pike he seemed more occupied on protecting the young woman who was standing reasonably close to him. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in the blue uniform and knee high black boots just like many other female members of the crew, she appeared to be a doctor by the way she was looking around the bridge to see if anyone had obtained any injuries.

"Admiral Pike!?" The Captain repeated to gain his unfocused attention.

Admiral Pike soon focused his attention on the Captain, he saw the guilt in his eyes knowing that the Captain felt somewhat responsible for the firing on the ship, however Admiral Pike knew that this attack was not the Captains fault, the Klingons had always had a grudge against the federation, attacks were most common when federation ships entered the neutral zone however the USS Excelsior, the ship that they were currently on, was not in the neutral zone nor Klingon space, so the reason of the attack was unknown. Admiral Pike took a few more seconds thinking on what he could say to the concerning Captain. A thought soon came to Admiral Pikes head, on which he shared out loud.

"Abandon ship!" Admiral Pike's words were certain, they had nearly no chance in getting out alive with the ship. The Captain soon thought about Admiral Pikes response. Admiral Pike repeated his order as it seemed the Captain was uncertain on what to do.

"Captain Terrell, abandon ship!" Admiral Pike ordered.

Finally Admiral Pike's order sank in to Captain Terrell's head but before he could send out the order for his crew another torpedo was fired at the ship. Surprisingly even with the almost deadly torpedo attack the ship was just stable enough for the life support to still function, but the Captain was dead, a majority of the crew were also caught under rubble on their last breath. Admiral Pike and the young woman were still alive and Admiral Pike was able to order the remaining crew to abandon the ship and make their way to the shuttle bay.

"Everyone get out quick, abandon ship now!"

"But Admiral" A weak voice murmured. "The auto pilot is disabled we stand no chance in escaping without someone on the bridge to fight them off"

Admiral Pike new the young science officer was correct, they needed someone to just fire at the incoming torpedoes, just to hold them off, just for the shuttles to make it off the ship.

"I will stay, just get everyone off this damn ship!"Admiral Pike knew he had just set his own death date but he also knew that there was a very small chance that the shuttles would make it without someone to fight them off. The situation seemed to remind him of the attack on the USS Kelvin which gave him a small amount of hope that some of the crew will make it out safely.

"Aye sir, everyone get to the shuttle bay! Thank you sir!" The young science officer lead all of the surviving crew from the bridge to the shuttle bay. Until Admiral Pike was left on the bridge alone, to fight off the torpedoes while the shuttles escape. Many thoughts ran through Admiral Pike's head at the time. Was there any way he could survive this? Or perhaps would the Klingons just leave the ship to drift silently, since the ship was near enough dead but while he was still thinking about what could happen he was interrupted.

"Admiral?" A familiar voice caught his attention.

He turned around to find the young women he had been with earlier standing a few feet away from him. Her head was bleeding and her once blue dress was slightly covered with blood and ash from where the ship was starting to break up.

"Darcy what the hell are you doing here, I thought I told everyone to get off the ship!?" Admiral Pike argued.

"You know I can't leave you here, you're the one who brought me here, you helped me follow my dreams, you were and you always will be like a father to me, and I will not let you get killed alone by saving the whole crew." Darcy seemed very fond of Admiral Pike and she was defiantly not the type to back down.

"Dammit Darcy, you know how stubborn you can be sometimes, I once knew a kid like you once, stubborn ass he nearly got his whole crew killed.." He was suddenly interrupted.

Another hit to the hull causing the ship to shake, though not that severe, it seems the Klingons have run out of torpedoes causing them to rely on their inferior missiles but still anymore hits could cause the ship to split into two. By this time Admiral Pike was unable to do anything else, after the last strike he knocked his head on one of the control panels causing his vision to go all blurred.

"Darcy... Do something the shuttles won't make it!" Admiral Pike's speech was slightly slurred.

"Shit I don't know what to do... I'm a doctor dammit!" Darcy's tone was assertive. Darcy had no clue what to do as she was completely trained as a doctor, not a helmsman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the 2nd Chapter, sorry if you were waiting a while for this I was too busy with going to London and everything however it did give me some ideas on what to write, so here it is I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review I would love to hear from you :)**

But she did remember that an old friend taught her how to communicate to other ships in the nearby sector, she ran as fast as she could to the nearby communication panel where she could look up the nearby ships scheduled for patrol in this sector. She had no time to look up the closest ship so she just set it in all frequencies hoping that one of the ships would come over causing the Klingons to back down.

"This is the USS Excelsior we are under attack! The warp core is down, weapons are failing, we need urgent help! Please respond!" Darcy was desperate for assistance from another federation vessel, that she could not help the changing tone of her voice.

Darcy was soon left helpless, she was unable to do anything else until a nearby ship replied she looked around scanning the demolished bridge, she saw a helpless Admiral Pike laying on the floor, many other dead crew members were scattered around the bridge. But then another ship was soon hailing them.

"USS Excelsior this is the USS Enterprise, we are here to assist you, please tell us your current situation." A small tinny feminine voice spoke from the crushed speakers.

Darcy looked around seeing that the Klingon vessel had vanished, she checked to see if all of the shuttles had made it before replying to the hail. However she was quite uncertain on what to do, by her scans there were only two life forms left on the ship, so would they just get beamed over to the Enterprise and everything would be fine? She didn't know, she just had to rely on gut instinct on what to say to the courageous crew.

"This is Doctor Darcy Antoinette, we were ambushed by a Klingon Bird of Prey which has most likely cloaked in your presence, a majority of the crew have made their escape by boarding the shuttles, however auto-pilot has been disabled by the torpedoes which were fired at our ship a numerous number of times, which left myself and Admiral Christopher Pike on board to make sure the shuttles make it out safe."

Darcy was so glad she managed to stay formal and in control for the whole situation. However by being a doctor she was quite concerned for Admiral Pikes condition, which lead to her paying more attention to his weak movements and heart-breaking groans as he laid helpless on the debris covered floor. After a few seconds from replying to the Enterprise she heard a young man's voice from the comm.

"Doctor Antoinette, did you say Admiral Pike was on board?" The young man's voice had a fairly strong American accent and he also seemed rather concerned about Admiral Pike, perhaps the two were good friends? After a few moments of thinking about the possible outcome Darcy soon realised they were still waiting for her reply.

"Yes but his condition is rather concerning I would recommend him to be placed in full medical care ASAP"

Darcy was not quite sure on what the reply would be as she has never been in this situation before but surely they were going to take them on board, they can't just leave them there... Can they?

"Doctor Antoinette please prepare to be transported" The woman she spoke to earlier soon announced.

Instantly herself and Admiral Pike were transported by the glittering particles of the transporter to the Enterprise on where they were greeted by Captain James Kirk and his first officer Spock, as well as a group of medical personnel to care for Admiral Pike. As Darcy stepped off the transported pad she saw the Captain approach her.

"Doctor, I was wondering..." His voice was defiantly the same as the young man's voice on the comm, apart from without the tinniness of the speakers reducing the certainness of his voice.

Darcy soon suddenly felt faint she wiped her head to discover quite a large amount of blood was dripping down her forehead. She looked at her hand puzzled as if she did not know quite how she got this injury. She started to feel dizzy which resulted in her fainting. The Captain caught her as she fell.

"Bones get over here!" Jim's instructions were strong and certain.

"Alright Jim, I'm coming... What?" Bones looked at Darcy, she was completely unconscious, he knelt down to scan her.

"Right then let's get her to med bay" He spoke softly to Jim and then got up to order the rest of the medical team on what to do with Admiral Pike. While Bones was directing orders Jim heroically picked up Darcy and started to walk behind the rest of the medical team along with the weakening Admiral Pike laying on the hovering bed.

"Hey Jim wait up!"Jim soon turned around to find Bones chasing after him.

"Yes Bones?" Jim almost had a slight sarcastic tone to his voice, however he always did when calling McCoy by his affectionate name, Bones.

"Look Jim, do you want me to take her? I mean shouldn't you be with Admiral Pike? I would of thought you would be more concerned about his welfare than doctor Antoinette's." Bones' words were reassuring, Jim knew that Admiral Pike was in a concerning condition but he couldn't just leave Darcy, he hadn't even thanked her for notifying him of Admiral Pikes whereabouts and condition.

"No, it's fine, I'm sure it's not going to help, with me getting in your way." Jim did sound as if he really wanted to be by Admiral Pike's side, but still he held back.

Bones grunted in agreement and walked off in front Jim to assist the rest of the medical crew with Admiral Pike.

Jim continued walking with Darcy unconscious in his arms, until he heard a familiar lecturing voice.

"Captain, I must protest." As Jim turned around he found Spock shadowing behind him.

"Ohh c'mon Spock, what have I done this time?" Jim spoke in a slightly pissed off tone as it was common for Spock to question his actions.

"Captain do you really think this wise carrying doctor Antoinette to medical bay?" Spock's voice was somewhat wise but yet unclear to Jim.

"Wait... What are you going on about?" Jim questioned.

"Captain, you are aware of what happened to the Excelsior?" Spock proclaimed.

"Yeah... Of course" Jim was oblivious to what Spock was suggesting.

"Captain, do you not know what I mean?" Spock sighed at Jim's ignorance. "Captain the Excelsior was fired upon by the Klingons, my reasoning suggests that they might still be out there waiting for another attack to a federation vessel." Jim's eyes widened to what Spock suggested as he did not think of this situation as he was too distracted by Admiral Pike's condition. But before he could reply to Spock he was suddenly interrupted.

**So what do you think happened? I hope you enjoyed and please review it would mean so much to me, by the way if you are keen to find out when I will be uploading the next chapter it will probably be within the next four days :)**


End file.
